ben10xtremefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revenge of the Ultimate Mirage: Part 1
A new with Unleashed Battle Force. Ben steals the Ascalon, we cannot to find the Mewtwo to attacked and destroy the Bellwood, his Hank and Deimos, is crossover coming into Madness Combat 10: Abrogation like the end. Hypnosis As a flew in at the Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo to the shot and all destroys on a Bellwood. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: And there's no reason to prolong this foolishness, give me my sword. Ben (Ascalon's armor): (jumping at towards Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo) Incoming! (swing the Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo to falls flying at the ground) His walked all Red Tornado, Gwen, Kevin, Hank, Sir George, and Deimos. Sir George (Ascalon's armor): Not while the Diagon lives. If you want it you'll have to take it from me. Hank and Deimos: (non-speaked, shoot rockets at Ben and Kevin) Gwen (Ascalon's armor): And there's no reason to prolong this foolishness, give me my sword. Kevin (Ascalon's armor): Azmuth is telling me to fight! Do you think I'm passing that up? Red Tornado: (it not been non-speaked) Ben (Ascalon's armor): Respect your elders, stripling. And by the way, hair pulling? Seriously? You fight like a girl. Gwen (Ascalon's armor): (to Ben) Wrong! I fight like a girl. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: All, I don't even bother getting out of bed in the morning unless the universe is on the line. Gwen (Ascalon's armor): (put his Mana sword, we attacking the Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo) Well, well, what do we have here. His teleported all into ELITE Absorb Legendary arrive. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Gwen (Ascalon's armor): (put his Mana sword, creating whirlwinds strong at the Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo but missed as Ghostfreak's Invisible mode, it appears) Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: Ha, you can invulneable at Water Hazard's armor. MUUUUAAAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! Hank: (shoot rockets at everyone not Deimos) Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb): (using slapped into FLX) FLX! This is new. Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Gwen but breaks the ice) Ben (Ascalon's armor): A lot of people are going to get hurt and I can't stop it. What happens when the best you can do just isn't enough. Like is alien suit. Going Suit. Ehnancedmatrix: Alien fuction suit battle completed. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX crosstime): Great idea! But a certain nanite monster busted my watch! (slapped the Ultimate powers) Ultimate Swampfire! (Ultimate Swampfire appears behind them) Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo: You trap now, we been killed again, now to defeat me. (shot lightning at Kevin and defeats him) Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX): (shot fire blue blast at the Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo at the down) You, can me... busted! (roars) Hank: (first appearance talk voice) What the?! Deimos: (first appearance talk voice) Hank?! What is going on here! Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX): No way! (Ultimate Mirage Mewtwo shot diamonds, but Alza using blue fire blast in alongside Red Tornado and Sir George) Ben (Ascalon's armor): (put up) All Delete! (firing the back to time machine, we to Madness's world, and back to Bellwood) Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX): Full battle, we cannot believing another transformation me, we cannot Ultimate formerly. His absorbed into Mirage MEGA Mewtwo again, has been coping E.V.O Matrix. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX): Battle full, wearing we forever know. Ben (Ascalon's armor): Okay, we did it, alterlong, we save the scanned the Humungousaur, but Perodua Alza Advanced Version. (scans Perodua Alza Advanced Version) Mirage MEGA Mewtwo: This is gonna be harder than I thought. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX): (to Ben, slammed again) Way Big! (Way Big appears behind them) Ben together like a sing the Alien Song in http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/424167 Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, ELITE Absorb, full FLX): Alone! (shot cosmic ray at the Mirage MEGA Mewtwo at the down) Mirage MEGA Mewtwo: (transformation into Mirage as Heatblast like Alpha Heatblast's voice) Ben (Ascalon's armor): Believe me down! His Hank shot his laser beam at the Mirage Heatblast powerful, but at the Perodua Alza Advanced Version. Ben (Ascalon's armor): Perodua Alza! Ascalon as Ben and Alza Advanced Version to the Fusion Dance into Ascalon Advanced Version, absorb it them Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice) and Perodua Viva ELITE EZi (running in): What the? Gwen (Ascalon's armor): That's because the powerful... It's so great! Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice) and Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Wow! It's cannot formation to Heatblast again. Mirage Heatblast: Why don't we call it a day and go grab some smoothies? I've some been together. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice) and Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: It got Voyage, we cannot Voyage Device powerful goon! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: I...i...i...i cannot formerly, but it lose me, we cannot sea. (screamed) Arrrrrggh! (fallses in a Perodua Viva EZi) Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): It are you right? Leave... (able crosstime, at same time) ...we cannot formation. He did not just do that! To be continued...